<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team 7 vs. the Bagels by Shark_Puppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579116">Team 7 vs. the Bagels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy'>Shark_Puppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff and Humor, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Humor, Icha Icha Series, Mapiken, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Where Did All These Bagels Come From???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After two minutes Sakura comes out of the kitchen looking traumatized.<br/>"WHY" Sakura screeches "ARE THERE BAGELS IN YOUR CUPBOARD?"<br/>Everyone stops and looks at her.<br/>Finally Naruto speaks up "Uhm.. Sakura, I'm pretty sure food goes in cupboards."<br/>Sakura looks to Kakashi with a helpless look. Kakashi pulled out his book and ignored the distressed kunoichi.</p><p>OR:</p><p>Team 7 goes to Kakashi's apartment and are assaulted by bagels</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>✧ Fantastic Naruto fanfics ✧</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team 7 vs. the Bagels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were standing in a circle looking at the map in Sasuke's hands</p><p>"Are you sure this is it?" Sakura questioned tentatively.</p><p>She was carrying a bag that Gai sensei had asked them to deliver to Kakashi.</p><p>Naruto glared at the building in front of them.</p><p>"Obviously not! I'm telling you you have it upside down!" Naruto grabbed for the map.<br/>
"Just let me do my thing teme"</p><p>"Since that worked out so well earlier" Sasuke said as he moved the map out of Naruto's reach.</p><p>"I totally knew what I was doing"</p><p> Sasuke raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Really?'.</p><p>"How about we ring the doorbell and check," Sakura suggested, interrupting their foreplay. </p><p>"that way if we are lost we can get a second opinion? I honestly have better things to do besides babysitting you two."</p><p>They walk up to the door and Naruto rings the bell.</p><p>After litterally no time at all, Naruto turns around to leave.</p><p>"Whelp, guess Sasuke was wro-"</p><p>The door opens and a familiar masked face greets them.</p><p>"What a pleasant surprise!" Kakashi said eye smiling. "My cute little students!"</p><p>"Gai sensei asked us to drop this off, but SOMEHOW we ended up lost" Sakura said glaring at their blond teammate.</p><p>Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>"we were never LOST..."</p><p>"Yeah, sure" Sasuke smirked "Dobe”</p><p>Naruto opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by the jonin.</p><p>"why don't you guys bring it inside?" Kakashi stepped back to make room for his students to enter</p><p>He then grabbed the bag from Sakura and opened it to look inside.<br/>
"Oh yum, bagels."</p><p>they go inside the apartment</p><p>Sakura squawks and starts cleaning cause the place is a mess<br/>
</p><p>Sasuke just stands there awkwardly<br/>
</p><p>Naruto is trying to fold the map back after getting it from Sasuke</p><p>After two minutes Sakura comes out of the kitchen looking traumatized</p><p>"WHY" Sakura screeches "ARE THERE BAGELS IN YOUR CUPBOARD?"</p><p>Everyone stops and looks at her.</p><p>Finally Naruto speaks up "Uhm.. Sakura, I'm pretty sure food goes in cupboards."</p><p>Sakura looks to Kakashi with a helpless look.</p><p>Kakashi pulled out his book and ignored the distressed kunoichi.</p><p>Naruto having given up on the map had folded it into an origami shuriken and was trying to throw it at Kakashi.</p><p>Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked over to Sakura. He looked around the corner into the kitchen.</p><p>One of the cupboards were opened and lots and lots of bagels were spilling out onto the counter space.</p><p>Walking further into the room, he opened another cabinet and got a face full of bagels.</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes loudly.</p><p>Turning around, Naruto, suddenly disinterested in annoying his Sensei, dropped the mapiken and went to investigate the kitchen.</p><p>"Holy Ravioli!" He cried seeing the infestation of the donut shaped fruits. 

</p><p>"Kakashi..." Sasuke started, "what's with... all the... bagels?"</p><p>Kakashi shinshuned into the kitchen leaning against the doorway next to Sakura.  </p><p>"What bagels?" Kakashi says without looking up from his book "I don't see any bagels."<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your Welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>